Love Notes
by rarefiednight
Summary: Several months after the battle, the Avengers have gone to live in Avengers Tower together. Someone's sending Natasha love notes. She doesn't know who it is, but she knows who she wants it to be - not that he ever would. Or so she thinks... Blackhawk
1. Chapter 1

Hallo there, lovely reader! I just had this stuck in my head bothering me, so I had to write it…I saw Avengers and I loved all the UST between Hawkeye and Natasha… they make such a fantastic couple. I ship them so hard :D So if you love Blackhawk, or Blackeye, or Clintasha, or whatever we're calling them, you've come to the right place. It's entirely movieverse.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Avengers is the baby of the lovely genius Joss Whedon and a variety of other folks. If I owned it, there would be a lot more Blackhawk action going on ;)

…

…

…

Natasha stood in her room in Avengers Tower and read once more the familiar words on the note she held.

"_You're beautiful_," It read. "_I think I'd do anything for you_."

It wasn't signed, of course. Natasha sighed. She knew who she _wanted_ it to be from, but somehow she doubted that he would be so shy as to write an anonymous letter.

She doubted even more that he had any of the feelings for her that might prompt something like this.

Nonetheless she rubbed the worn note between her fingers again and smiled. It had arrived under her door one night shortly after she had arrived, and she had found it when she woke the next morning. She hadn't tried to figure out who the note was from – yet – simply because she liked the tiny piece of hope she could hold onto as long as she did not know who the true sender was. She folded it once more and tucked it into her shirt (as all women know, a bra is a most convenient pocket). She looked up as someone tapped on her door.

"Come in," she called, already knowing who it was. Only Clint knocked in that exact pattern – 3 hard knocks, a soft one, and hard twice more. She recognized his footsteps, too – they had been partners for so long that they knew everything about each other. Well, mostly.

Clint entered, looking around. "Hey, Tasha." She smiled at the nickname. Anyone else would have been flat out on the floor by now for calling her something other than "Natasha" or "Agent Romanoff," but when Clint used the pet name it made her heart speed up a bit and she had to control her breathing so it didn't give her away.

"What is it?" she asked, curious. Clint didn't usually show up in her room for no reason.

"Stark wants a team meeting. _Again._ Honestly, the man can't go three days without finding _something_ he has to tell all of us all at once. It's absurd." Clint ran his fingers through his hair, a bit agitated. Actually, that _hadn't_ been why he'd come to see Natasha, although Stark had indeed called the meeting. He'd wanted to talk to Nat about… well, he actually wasn't quite sure himself. He didn't want to tell her he had sent that note, that was definite. In fact, he had no idea if she had even gotten it. But still, he had no idea exactly what he wanted to say.

She sighed. "Why did we agree to all move in here again?" He laughed. They and the other Avengers had agreed to move into the renamed Avengers Tower several months ago, but they had only actually been there for about two and a half weeks.

"Peer pressure?" Clint asked, grinning. She smiled. He had come to be near her, but he didn't know why she had agreed to it. In any case, he was so glad she had.

"We better get going, then." She reached to grab her phone from her bra, but as she did the note fell out with it. It fluttered to the floor between their feet. She stooped down to pick it up quickly, but not before he saw his own scrawl on the outside – her name. His breath caught. It was the note. He had to cover, though.

"What's that?"

"Um, nothing…" A light blush suffused her cheeks, and Clint grinned. He could make the mighty Black Widow blush! He resolved to send her more notes. Maybe some poetry.

"Doesn't look like nothing," he said. "You look like you're pretty fond of that piece of paper."

"Shut it, Clint."

"Ooh, feisty." He grinned. Yes, poetry would be perfect….


	2. Chapter 2

Wow. That's all I can say. I am absolutely floored by the amount of people who favorited/ added this to their alerts. You actually encouraged me to update quickly! I shall do my best to live up to your expectations!

Also, I'm adding Pepper, and I apologize if she's a bit OOC – I haven't watched the Iron Man movies in a while…

Last, the disclaimer on chapter one applies to all chapters… I own naught but the plot!

…

…

…

_Her gaze burns hot as fire_

_She is the sunrise on the plains_

_She's as beautiful as the sun-burned sky_

_And as dangerous as her blades_

Oh, brilliant, Natasha thought, looking down at this new note. Whoever it is is writing me poetry now. All the same, she smiled.

If she was going to keep getting these notes, she was going to find out who it was. But she didn't want to go right up to one of the guys and ask them… she snapped her fingers. Pepper, that was it. She'd ask Pepper for help.

She and Pepper had begun to bond, if only because they were the only two girls in this herd of ridiculous men. She'd ask Pepper what she thought this afternoon when Tony was off playing with whatever his newest toy was and the other boys were busy pounding each other into the training room mat – Natasha could forego an hour or so of practice to get to the bottom of this.

That settled, she headed to the kitchen. As usual, Steve and Tony were at the table bickering over something or other, Bruce was leaning on the counter looking amused at them, and Thor was interrupting them every few minutes to make them answer some question he had. Clint nursed his cup of coffee, ignoring the lot of them. He looked up when she walked in and smiled with that warm look in his eyes that always made her heart melt.

"And what are our favorite geniuses arguing over today?" she asked him.

"Absolutely nothing, so far as I can tell." He grinned. She had that effect on him. He was usually so reserved with his emotions, but he could never quite keep them in check around her. That was probably part of why he felt the way he did about her. They had seen each other at their worst; they knew each other's deepest secrets. She understood him to a point that was almost frightening, understood him in a way no one ever had before. They were two of a kind – lonely assassins who had never had anyone but each other. Around her, he didn't have to pretend he felt nothing, because she was already too-familiar with the pain he felt. It was the same pain she carried within her.

"Clint?" He looked up as she waved her hand in front of his eyes. "Earth to Clint. Ahh, welcome back to the land of the conscious." She sat on the counter beside his plate.

"What's going on in there?" she inquired.

"Just thinking…" He still had that absentminded look on his face. She stole his coffee from under his hand and sipped.

"Ugh! How long has this been sitting here?" Clint laughed at the way she scrunched up her nose and stuck out her tongue. "I'm going to make new coffee. Or tea. Or something. This is just disgusting!"

"It's not _that_ bad," he answered, a smile once more in his eyes. "Give it back!"

"No!" her eyes lit and she hopped off the counter. "I refuse to let you poison yourself with this awful brew!"

"Come _back_ here!"

"You'll have to catch me!" She grinned. He really did need to stop _brooding_ so much.

"I am _not_ chasing after you over a cup of coffee. If it bothers you that much, make me another one."

"Oh, fine." She pretended to pout, but it felt good to see a genuine smile on his face. Then she noticed the others looking at them wide-eyed.

"Oh, and what are you lot staring at?"

"Ummm, nothing," Tony answered hastily. "Just.. you know… drinking our coffee… and stuff…"

"Good." She smiled wickedly and headed to the coffee machine. Steve, unnoticed, stared after her with longing eyes. The other three – Thor, Tony, and Bruce – gave each other knowing looks.

"There is _so_ something going on between those two. I totally said so yesterday," whispered Tony.

"I do not think so… she is simply making him a coffee, yes? They have been partners for a good span of time. Should they not be familiar with one another?" Thor half-asked.

"Familiar my arse," Tony continued. "They are _so_ sleeping together."

"Ten bucks says they're not," Bruce challenged.

"Twenty says they are," Tony shot right back.

Steve looked over, eyes a bit forlorn. "Ten on they're not, but there _is_ something going on there…"

"Thor?" Tony asked.

"I do not like to think of Agent Natasha's reaction were she to discover we were placing monetary bets upon the outcome of her love life. I think that I shall, as you say, 'sit this one out.'" You could practically hear the quotation marks around the phrase.

"Smart man. Natasha is one scary woman," Bruce replied. "That said, I'm already in and I'm not about to pull out." They looked over again at Natasha and Clint (fresh coffee in hand). The pair were shamelessly flirting, though they were apparently completely unaware of it.

"Scratch that," Bruce said, grinning. "I'm with Cap. I doubt that they're together yet, but it's only a matter of time…"

…

…

…

…

Okay, so the ending is a bit awks but I was having trouble with it and I wanted to get the update up… hope you guys think it's okay :)

Again, I'd like to thank everyone who favorite/ added this to their alerts, and especially to those of you who reviewed. That is absolutely the best thing ever. Sava Kaladze, I took your suggestion of Steve having a crush on her… hope it works right. We'll see where the story goes.

Anyhoo, thanks again. Hope you guys like this. I'll try to update again soon. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

(oh, and I didn't really put Pepper in this chapter… I was going to but the story went elsewhere. Hopefully she gets to show up next chapter…we'll see!)


End file.
